


Gunning for Glory

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Implied Linctavia - Freeform, S2/3 Timeskip, Villain rewritten as good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: While on a routine mission for Kane, Bellamy comes across a mystery girl who points him towards a treasure trove that might prove useful for Arkadia, but danger lurks up every spiraling staircase.  It may just be the distraction he needs, though, to get over Clarke leaving.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chopped Madness





	Gunning for Glory

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! This time I'm participating in Chopped Madness, a rapid fire version of Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge! This is the qualifying round!
> 
> I was tasked with writing a Canonverse fic focusing on Bellamy Blake that used the following tropes:
> 
> Trope 1: Fairy Tale AU (write a fic that follows the bare bones of a fairy tale)  
> Trope 2: Write a good guy as a villain, or a villain as a good guy!
> 
> To avoid spoilers, I'm putting the fairy tale, the alignment swapped character, and the inspiration for the title in the end notes, so I hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the other side!

Everyone was busy working hard. There were things to do to prepare Arkadia for the brewing rifts between Trikru and the Ice Nation, even if they didn’t quite understand the politics behind it, and Bellamy had thrown himself into the workforce, doing whatever it was he could do to help. He needed to. After Clarke had decided to just leave after everything that had happened in Mount Weather, he needed the distraction. He still couldn’t bring himself to face Jasper, so the distraction was good.

They were a month in, a month after the disaster at Mount Weather, and he still couldn’t fathom her decision to leave. They had pulled the lever together. He didn’t blame her for feeling guilty, of course; it was quite the opposite. He felt guilty too. But he had stayed. He had stayed and threw himself into helping to build a stable society in Arkadia. And training. If he had learned one thing in the time since they had first landed on the ground, they needed to know how to fight. To defend themselves. It was a different world on the ground. Thankfully, they had Lincoln to help them. His wealth of knowledge about how the Grounders fought and trained had been invaluable, and Bellamy had even accepted that his sister and the man were so close.

Meeting Gina had been a blessing, too. He remembered her name from the Ark, remembered seeing her around, remembered telling Octavia about her. He even remembered Octavia teasing him about her.

When they had first come face to face on the ground, Gina had been carrying a box of nuts and bolts to one of the repair workstations and had caught her ankle on a protruding piece of pipe. Bellamy had been coming the opposite way, headed towards the Rover to go out on a scouting mission (he would never admit that he only agreed to go scouting so he could look for Clarke along the way). He had caught her elbow as she stumbled forward, helping her right herself.

“Thanks,” she had breathed, glancing up at him. Then, with a curious crinkle in her brow, “Wait a second… aren’t you…” she trailed off, adjusting her grip on the box in her arms.

Bellamy had shrugged, glancing to the side. “Bellamy Blake,” he had said, letting out a breath. “The one who shot Jaha. The one who destroyed the bracelets. The one who helped to pull the lever.”

“The one who looked after all those kids,” she had added, a small grin tugging at the corners of her lips, a knowing look on her face. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Some of them say they don’t think they would have survived without you.”

His hand had gone to his hair, then, a nervous gesture of his. “I didn’t do that much,” he had said, swallowing. Then he had noticed her arms straining around the bottom of the box. “Hey, you need a hand with that?”

Another knowing smile later, and he had taken the box from her and walked alongside her, chatting about odds and ends.

That had been three weeks ago. Now, he spent most of his evenings with Gina, after the long hours of working around the settlement and scouting missions out in the forest. It was a nice distraction, a way to ease his guilt over everything that had happened in Mount Weather. Octavia was insufferable, but all he had to do was mention Lincoln and she would clam up. It was all in good fun, though. They were both happy.

It was a strange feeling, being happy. It almost made up for all of the crap he had gone through since landing on the ground. No, since his sister had been arrested. Almost, though. Despite how happy he was, Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder what was coming. Things never stayed good for long on the ground.

In hindsight, he wished he had just accepted being happy.

= = =

It all started on that fateful day, three weeks after meeting Gina, a month after the lever, after Clarke had left.

“Bellamy,” he heard behind him. He turned, nodding at Kane. The older man had been instrumental in organizing the camp, and Bellamy appreciated it.

Kane watched him, and Bellamy couldn’t help but feel like he was being examined. “There’s rumours about a group of us that went down about a two day’s journey from here. I’d go, but I can’t leave this place. You’re the most familiar of us with the Rover. Up for a road trip?”

Bellamy arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him. “You sure you want to send me?” he asked, glancing around. “Octavia’s more familiar with the woods.”

“Yes, but you’re more… diplomatic,” Kane answered, “and besides, she’s already heading out with Lincoln to try and talk to some of the Trikru pockets south of us.”

Bellamy took a moment to think about it. “When would you need me to go?” he asked.

“As soon as possible. We need all of our people.”

Bellamy nodded. It made sense. “I’ll do it,” he said, meeting Kane’s unwavering gaze.

= = =

“Be safe out there, okay?” Gina said, her hand on his arm almost a bit too long.

Bellamy turned to her, offering a gentle smile. “Hey, it’s just a little road trip. What’s the worst that could happen?”

She snorted, covering her face with her hand. “He asks, after surviving a war with the Grounders _and_ dealing with Mount Weather.”

He chuckled, tugging on his jacket over the blue t-shirt he was wearing and zipping it up. “Exactly. I’ve already survived all of that, so what could possibly be worse?” Her eyes went downcast and Bellamy put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s only two days there to scout the location and two days back to report if we have people there.”

“Close to Azgeda territory,” Gina added, taking a step backwards, away from him.

“I’ll be fine. Kane’s even letting me take a gun,” Bellamy tried to reassure her. He reached out, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. “I’ll come back, I promise. And I might even come back with more of us. It’ll be good, I promise.”

“Just… please. Be safe,” she repeated, raising her gaze to meet his. Without thinking, Bellamy pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Gina hesitated for a moment before her arms tightened around him, her head tucked against his chest. “Come back to me,” she whispered, and Bellamy nodded, pulling away, his hands still on her arms.

“Of course,” he promised again.

After a quick visit to Raven and some of the others (but avoiding Jasper), he was signing out a gun and packing rations in the Rover, and then he was off. In the rearview mirror, he could see Helios pawing at the ground as Octavia and Lincoln approached and pressed the brake, leaning out the window.

“Hey!” he called, waving. His sister and her boyfriend glanced up, waving back at him. At least things were patched up between them. With an easy smile, Bellamy drove on, out of the camp.

Despite the roaring of the motor in the Rover, it was mostly quiet as Bellamy drove. He stuck to the paths, not trusting the vehicle for off road missions just yet (Raven still had some tinkering to do), but it worked fairly well on cleared paths. It was a miracle it even still worked, and most of the citizens of Arkadia didn’t trust it enough to drive. Bellamy liked it, though. He liked the freedom, and the fact that it was armoured helped.

The trees were in bloom, and he stopped for a moment, leaning out the window to breathe in the fresh air. Even now, he still couldn’t get over the fact that they were on the ground, breathing fresh air. Up in space, all he had known was the stale, recycled air and the hum of the mechanics, but down here, on the ground? It was green, as far as the eye could see, and every breath filled his lungs with sweet, fresh air. He loved it.

He continued on, driving. Polis wasn’t too far from his current location, though, so he was cautious. Tensions were high, and he knew the Coalition was unstable. The next time he stopped, it was time to grab some food from his bag and nibble on it. He stayed inside the vehicle while he ate, but once he was finished Bellamy tucked his bag behind the seat and slipped out of the Rover to stretch his legs.

It was during this that he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, his eyes narrowing at the figure stumbling towards him. Dark hair, some sort of odd, intentional scarring on her face.

“Who are you?” he asked, his eyes darting, calculating how fast he needed to move to get to the Rover.

“Help, please…” the girl called, holding her hands up. “I can’t…” she trailed off, and Bellamy saw it. Blood. On her clothes.

He moved towards her, taking off his jacket. “Are you hurt?” he asked, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight.

The girl nodded, dropping one hand and clutching at a spot on her abdomen. The blood seemed to be centred there, and as Bellamy approached her, she staggered against him.

“Here, lie down,” he said, lowering her to the ground. She hissed in pain and he pulled her top up, just enough to see the wound. It looked like she had been hit with an arrow and had then pulled it out. “Who did this to you?” he asked, trying to remember the little medical training he had picked up in the past month. He balled up his jacket, pressing it against the wound. Strange. Her blood looked different.

“S-she did. She… I didn’t mean to say it, but I did, and…” the girl rambled on, not making much sense, and Bellamy remembered he had a medical kit in the Rover.

“Stay here,” he said, rising to his feet and running over to the vehicle.

= = =

A short time later, he had managed to slow the bleeding and cover the wound. The arrow wound appeared to have somehow missed important arteries and organs, and the girl was resting against the Rover, her breathing steadying out. He had managed to get the story out of her; she worked for the Ice Nation queen and had questioned one of the woman’s decisions. The queen had been furious and ordered one of her guards to shoot her as a punishment. Bellamy shuddered. The Ice Nation queen sounded like a force to be reckoned with. In turn, he had filled her in on where he had come from and where he was going.

“Oh, and… I’m Bellamy,” he offered, finally, passing a flask of water to her.

“Ontari,” the girl replied, taking a sip. “Thank you,” she added, passing the flask back to him. “Queen Nia, she… I don’t know how the others do it. She’s ruthless. She’ll kill less important people just for small mistakes. It’s a miracle I’m even alive.”

Bellamy nodded. And he had thought the Grounders he had faced thus far were bad. “What will you do now?”

Ontari shrugged. “I guess I’ll hide out here for a while. Try to stay under the radar.”

He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. “Why don’t you come along with me?”

Her eyes widened. “Are you sure?” she asked, her hand on her side as she turned to look at him. “Where you’re going takes you really close to…” she trailed off, her eyes darkening. “You can’t go there. Trust me. The queen, she hates your people. Thinks you’re invaders. She’d have all Sky People killed on sight, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, but if there’s a chance that some of my people are near there…”

Ontari shook her head. “You can’t. Your best bet is to…” she fell silent, then turned to him. “You should go to Polis. I have this, here,” she reached into a pocket, hissing a bit from the pain, and pulled out a token. “It’ll give you access to the tower. Stay away from the upper levels, though, that’s where Lexa and the other important members of the Kongeda stay, and you don’t want to come across them. But in the lower levels, there’s supplies. I think the last time I was there I saw some old technology, and no one knows what it does. Maybe it could help your people.”

Bellamy frowned, taking the token from her. “What about the rumours about my people?”

Ontari shook her head. “I’ve been there. There aren’t any Sky People there. If there were, the queen would have had them killed already. No, if you want to protect your people, go to Polis.”

Bellamy hesitated then, glancing between her and the token. “Come with me.” He didn’t want to just leave her in the middle of the forest, injured.

The younger girl seemed conflicted, her eyes downcast for a time. “Okay,” she breathed out finally.

With a grin, Bellamy offered his arm to her to help her up. “We should head out. It’ll be dark soon.”

She nodded and let him pull her to her feet. The pair then climbed into the Rover and drove off.

As he drove, Bellamy glanced sideways at her. Ontari was staring out the side window, watching the world go by faster than she was likely used to, and he grinned. Maybe not all the Grounders were bad after all. Ontari had a sort of childish innocence to her that he hadn’t seen in the warriors he had come across.

She turned, catching his gaze, and grinned. “I like this,” she said, patting the dash.

Bellamy let out a bark of laughter. “Me too,” he agreed, an easy smile on his face.

Ontari asked him about his family and he told her about Octavia and their past. As he spoke, he noticed the younger girl frowning. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing, just… can’t believe they would do that to you. I’ve always wanted a sibling,” she admitted, wrapping her arms around her, “but I don’t even know who my parents are. The queen took me away when I was a child.”

He felt a pang of anger wash over him at that. Separating a child from her family… it rang too close, too real to his own life.

“I’ll look out for you now,” he said, finally. She grinned at that and went back to looking out the window.

They finally reached the outskirts of Polis and Ontari reached across, her hand on Bellamy’s arm as he stepped on the brake. “You shouldn’t drive in,” she said, glancing around furtively. He nodded, cutting the engine.

“Agreed,” he said, opening the door. Then he paused, followed by a glance back at her. “You should stay here. Watch the Rover. It’s not exactly the best idea for me to be here in the first place, anyway, being a Sky Person. Could get dangerous, and you’re injured.” Bellamy waited for her to protest and was pleasantly surprised when she nodded. Clearly, he had been around his sister too often.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you get back,” Ontari promised. Bellamy nodded and slipped away, towards the giant tower reaching into the sky. Like a giant tree, he thought. Or, what was that old story he had used to tell Octavia? A beanstalk? He shook the thought away.

It wasn’t hard to get through the market at the base of the tower, as it was getting late, and most inhabitants of the village were sleeping. There was a single guard at the base of the tower, but when Bellamy flashed the token Ontari had given him, he was allowed in.

The first thing he noticed was the spiraling staircase leading up. Ontari had told him the supply room was a few floors up, so he made his way carefully up the steps, his ears tuned into the silence. Something moved on the floor above him and he froze against the wall, flattening himself and holding his breath. The footsteps faded away and he let out the breath, continuing on his way.

At every floor, he paused, checking the doors. Eventually, he reached a floor with a single door, and when he carefully pushed open the door, he knew that if Raven were there, she would have cried in delight.

There were piles of tech everywhere. It looked like the Grounders had been collecting pieces for years, piling it away in Polis, as if they had plans to use it. He knew from Ontari that that wasn’t the case, though. The Grounders had no idea what to do with all of the tech, and thus were just hoarding it, like the dragons from the stories. He shook his head, not sure where to start.

What did they need back at Arkadia? He could hear Raven’s voice in the back of his head, rambling off parts that she wished they had, but he couldn’t remember any names, and even if he did, he had never pretended to know what a lot of the things she mentioned were. This was a gold mine, though. Even if Abby did decide to send people on supply runs to Mount Weather (the jury was still out on that one), the engineers and mechanics would have a field day with the tech he had just discovered. If only he could take it all. But he couldn’t. Bellamy looked around the room one more time, his eyes falling on what looked like a radio. He did remember Raven saying a lot of their radios had been fried during the drop to Earth, and this one looked fancier than the ones he had seen her and the others working on.

As he turned back to leave the room, that was when he heard it. Two voices, one that he knew. Bellamy froze, glancing around the room. The voices were moving towards him, and he had left the door open.

“Tell me what I should do,” the commander said, and Bellamy settled for hiding behind a large object.

“I think, Heda…” the other voice trailed off. “Hold on. Was anyone given access to the storage room?”

“No,” the commander replied simply.

Bellamy held his breath. The door was closed, then, and locked.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” the commander finally said, continuing on. “You were saying, Titus?”

The two voices moved on, drifting further and further away, and Bellamy let out his breath. Safe for now, but trapped. He tried the door but found it wouldn’t budge.

A short time later, he heard the door rustle. Soon, it opened, and Indra was on the other side.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, her tone sharp. Bellamy steeled himself, meeting her gaze.

“The tech. Your people don’t know how to use it, but we do,” he said, holding up the radio.

It took Indra a long time to respond. Finally, she sighed. “Fine. Go. I won’t help you the next time.”

“How did you know I was in here?” he asked.

“You aren’t the quietest,” she answered, crossing her arms in front of her. “I saw you earlier. Watched you go in there. You’re lucky I did, or you wouldn’t have gotten out.”

He nodded appreciatively and stole away, darting down the steps to the bottom. Once he was through the door, he made his way back to where Ontari was waiting with the Rover.

“I was beginning to think you had gotten yourself captured or something,” she said, smirking although Bellamy could tell she had been unsettled.

“I almost did,” he admitted, getting into the vehicle. At her questioning look, he shrugged. “Tell you along the way.”

By the time they got back to Arkadia, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, casting golden rays across the clearing. Bellamy drove into the camp, noticing how Ontari tensed beside him.

“Don’t worry,” he said, glancing across at her. “I’ll handle things.”

The first thing he saw was Kane striding towards him, conflicting emotions playing across his face. Gina was behind him, and once Bellamy cut the engine and slid out of the Rover, she was running across to him. He enveloped her in a hug.

“Hey,” she murmured, glancing up at him, “back so soon?”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Kane spoke then, crossing his arms. Bellamy noticed both Kane and Gina glancing at Ontari in the passenger seat curiously.

“I got a bit sidetracked,” he confessed, telling them everything. During that time, Ontari slipped out of the Rover to stand beside him, corroborating his story. By the end, Kane looked furious.

“So you completely disregarded the mission and left our people out there alone,” he said, and Bellamy could have sworn he noticed a vein pulsing.

“But I discovered something else. The Grounders have tech, lots of it. Tech we could use. And I still have the token Ontari gave me, so I could go back and get more—”

“No!” Kane cut him off loudly. Beside him, Ontari flinched. “Go sign in that gun. I’m removing your privileges, too.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to argue, but it was to no avail. Kane walked off, leaving him standing there with Ontari and Gina, baffled.

= = =

“Thank you,” he murmured, lying back with his head on Gina’s lap. They were now back in her quarters, and Ontari was on the floor opposite them, nibbling on some bread Gina had found.

“Of course,” Gina replied, stroking his hair back gently. “Honestly, I think he overreacted.”

“I shouldn’t have abandoned the mission like that,” he said, letting out a sigh. “Another thing I screwed up.”

“Hey, stop that,” Gina admonished him, sliding back so that his head plopped down on the bed. She ignored his muttered ‘ow’. “Did you see Raven’s face when she saw that radio? You made an important discovery. Kane’s just trying to deal with everything, him and Abby. I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

“It’s my fault,” Ontari spoke up from the floor. “I convinced him to go to Polis.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bellamy said, pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at the younger girl. “I’m the adult here.”

“The adult who was just thinking about his people,” Gina reminded him. “And if that tech is there, maybe we can convince the Grounders to give it to us.”

“Not likely,” Bellamy said, realizing too late that Ontari had said it at almost the same time as him.

“If you want the tech, you’re going to have to take it yourself,” Ontari added, shrugging. “The Heda won’t just give it up.”

“I’ll just have to go back there myself. Tomorrow,” Bellamy said.

Gina laughed. “How? Kane won’t let you leave, especially not with any weapons.”

“I’ll figure it out,” he replied, sitting up and turning to face her. “I have to make Kane see that this is worth it. I’ll go ask Raven what she thinks we could use.”

With that, before either Gina or Ontari could say anything else, Bellamy rose to his feet and was through the door.

= = =

The next evening, after a long conversation with Raven during which she carefully described everything she would need, Bellamy waited by the Rover. Gina came with a pack filled with food and other supplies.

“You have the token?” she asked, her hand staying on his arm after giving him the pack.

Bellamy nodded, a tight smile on his face. “Kane?”

“Raven has him on the other side of the camp. You’re good to go. And I’ll look after Ontari, I promise. You,” she jabbed him in the shoulder, “need to promise you’ll come back.”

“I promise,” he said, gazing intently at her. Then he surprised himself by leaning forward, kissing her. It was a brief kiss, nothing at all like when he had been with the girls at the Dropship camp, but somehow it felt like it meant more. “Thank you, Gina,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Gina smiled, her fingers rising to rest against his cheek. “Be safe.”

He nodded, turning and climbing into the Rover. The drive was shorter, since he was going directly there, and he stopped just outside Polis, like before. Getting in was the same, and he kept to the shadows. Once he reached the storage room, he looked around before spying something that looked similar to one of Raven’s descriptions. Thankfully, he made it in and out with no issues and was soon arriving back at Polis with the item. Raven met him as he parked the Rover.

“That’s perfect,” she said, beaming at the piece of tech. Bellamy grinned.

“Glad you like it,” he said, lifting it out of the Rover and following her as she limped back inside. A pang of guilt shot through him. She was strong, he knew that. She would bounce back.

Every other night for the next few nights, Bellamy made the trip with Raven, Gina and Ontari covering for him back at Arkadia. On the fourth trip, he realized with a start on the drive back home that he hadn’t thought about Clarke since he had met Ontari. On the fifth trip to Polis, he grew bold, trying to take two pieces with him. One looked like an old radio, since Raven needed it for parts.

While he was leaving the room, he nearly dropped the radio in an attempt to juggle the other, more foreign device he was carrying. His fingers hit a button as he lunged for it and static filled the silence. Bellamy froze. The sound echoed loudly and when he fumbled with it, trying to turn it off, he dropped the other piece. The resulting thud was somehow louder than it needed to be and, making his decision, he left it and took off at a run with the radio.

He heard voices but couldn’t make out the words. Trigedasleng, he thought through his panic. Then, the voice he had been dreading. “Where’s the thief?” the commander demanded, her voice drawing nearer. Bellamy ran as fast as he could, stumbling at the bottom of the steps. He scrambled to his feet, taking off once more.

Gina had come with him that time, and as he raced towards the Rover, Bellamy noticed that she was in the driver’s seat.

“Start it!” he yelled at her. Gina started, hesitating and moving to slide to the passenger’s seat. “No! There’s not enough time! Start it!” he continued, running straight for the passenger door and climbing in after tossing in the radio that was still whining with static. Gina was fumbling with the ignition, but got the Rover started.

“Bellamy, what’s—”

“No time!” he cut her off, panting. “Remember the lessons?”

He had been teaching her how to drive the Rover on his off days. Gina nodded and drew in a breath, shifting into reverse and backing away from Polis, Bellamy watching behind and guiding her. They nearly crashed into a couple of trees but escaped mostly unscathed. Once he judged that they were a safe distance away, he put his hand on her arm.

“You can stop, now. We can switch.”

Gina nodded, fiddling with the gear shift. With the Rover idling, she suddenly started laughing.

“What was that?” she asked, through the laughter.

Bellamy remembered to breathe, then laughed with her. “That damned thing,” he said, pointing at the still whining radio. Gina picked it up, fiddling with it for a moment and the static stopped. “I nearly got caught.”

She stared at him for a moment, her laughter stalling. “Bell,” she whispered, setting the radio down and resting a hand on his knee.

“I know,” he answered, staring out the window. “This was reckless.”

“It was brave,” she countered, her voice confident. “Even the little pieces you did find are helping Raven a lot.”

“They’re probably going to have tighter security after tonight,” Bellamy said, turning to face her.

Gina shrugged. “Do you still have that token?” she asked. Bellamy pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Gina stared down at it for a moment, then turned and opened the door, slipping out.

“What are you—Gina!”

Bellamy slipped out of his door and ran around the Rover just in time for her to throw the token into the woods.

“I think this was a good distraction for you, Bellamy,” she said, turning back to him, “but I think it’s time to quit. We have the radio Raven wanted. We’re good. We don’t need to go back.”

Bellamy swallowed, watching her for a moment. He then pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely. When their lips parted, he kept his arms loosely around her waist, hers around his neck.

“Okay,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers. “Let’s go home, then.”

Gina grinned, pecking his lips once again. “Alright.”

They made it back to Arkadia, where Raven was waiting. While she was upset, she was glad to get the radio. “And glad I don’t have to cover for your ass anymore,” she said, punching Bellamy lightly in the shoulder. He laughed at that. Raven then noticed their linked hands.

“Finally,” she said, knowingly. Bellamy rolled his eyes and Gina gave a nervous chuckle. They went to Gina’s room where Ontari was waiting for them.

“Well?” the girl asked, expectantly. Bellamy glanced sideways at Gina, then back at Ontari, telling her everything.

“Maybe it’s for the best,” she said, shrugging. “I knew it was dangerous when I first brought it up. But I thought maybe you needed something like that.”

Gina arched an eyebrow. “Maybe he did.” She turned to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “He had his chance to be a real hero for the Sky People.” Her eyes twinkled in the early dawn light pouring through the window.

Ontari coughed. “I think I’m going to go see if Lincoln and Octavia are back,” she said, brushing past the two. They had been quick to welcome her, much to Bellamy’s satisfaction. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Gina said, grinning and winking at him. Bellamy laughed, brushing a strand of hair back from her face, behind her ears.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her softly. “But you don’t get to drive the Rover anymore.”

Gina laughed, looping her arms around his neck and answering with another kiss before guiding him to her bed, Bellamy eagerly following.

Maybe he could move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you were able to follow that the fairy tale I chose was "Jack and the Beanstalk" (Bellamy and the... Polis Tower?) and that the alignment swapped character I chose was Ontari being a good guy! The title comes from a Fisher-Price Read and Play children's song called "After the Beanstalk".
> 
> This is also my first time writing Bellina!
> 
> And a huge thank you to Bailey and Sara for running this awesome event!


End file.
